


Dear Diary, I Did Him

by Mai_Blade



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, German words, Guilt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Not really a relationship, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, don't blame me if they're wrong D:, with all the regrets, with no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: Not actually a diary story.Just smut with Overlord Characters. ;)





	1. Pandora's Actor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it starts off with Momocha-Reader and Pandora's Actor.
> 
> Sorry Demi. Maybe next time.

There are two couches in the room before the mausoleum, but never have you seen Pandora’s Actor sitting on the one that would have his back to the entryway, and today was no exception. Entering his office, you saw him in the form of Blue Planet, but, upon seeing that his visitor was you, he quickly shifted to his true form and stood up energetically, throwing one hand towards the ceiling while the other snapped up to his heart.

“ _Meine Geliebte!_ ”

You smiled at the sound of his happy voice. Dashing the last of the distance between you two, you threw yourself into his waiting arms and laughed as he twirled you around in a complete circle. Landing lightly on your feet, you put your arms around his neck and gazed up at him adoringly, secure in the knowledge that he loved you.

( _‘Loves Momocha.’ Words written by your brother on a whim long ago and never altered. He didn’t know yet what those words had led to and, if luck continued to be on your side, he wouldn’t know for some time to come._ )

Pandora’s Actor’s empty black eyes arched, a sign that he was smiling. His arms were locked around your waist and he held you there for a long moment, content to just gaze down at you. Your wings fluttered with restrained emotion as you pressed yourself against him even more, craving the feel of his body against yours.

“Pandora,” you breathed, unable to contain yourself as you stood on your toes.

He had no lips so when you wanted to kiss him you ended up kissing around the empty black hole that served as his mouth. Sometimes, when the kissing was hot and heavy enough, Pandora’s Actor would slip out three thin wriggling ‘tongues’. It startled the hell out of you the first time he did that and it had taken some getting used to, but since it was him you learned to accept it and had even learned to enjoy it.

Right now, though, you trailed kissed along the lower half of his mouth and then moved over to his cheek and then the underside of his jaw. He groaned and tightened his grip on you.

“ _Schatz_ , if you keep that up, I won’t be able to hold back.”

You grinned against his neck. “Why do you think I’m doing this?”

Pandora’s Actor had little in the way of defenses when it came to his beloved Supreme Being. Willpower and the ability to deny her were always in low supply and right now was no exception. Restraint snapping, he acted on his desires with swift movement.

You gasped as he suddenly bent and then hoisted you up off your feet with your legs on either side of him. You laughed and kissed him again as he moved over to the couch and sat down with you on his lap. His hands, with those familiar, extra-long fingers, gently but firmly slid up your thighs, your sides, over your breasts, up to your shoulders and then down your arms to grasp your forearms. Pulling back from the kiss, your gaze met his empty black holes.

His heart swelled with emotion as he beheld her image; the warmth and softness of her body, the sweet smell of her, the fact that she was just _there_ with him…

“ _Ich liebe dich._ ”

You smiled softly at his tender words, stroking a thumb over his smooth skin. “I love you, too.”

Pandora’s Actor reached up and moved his hat over to your head. Breath hitching slightly, you cradled the back of his smooth head as he leaned over, and you felt his three tongues begin sliding over your exposed throat, tasting what was already his. His hands traveled over to your hips and gently kneaded them as hemoved his attention down between your angel form’s ample breasts. Trembling slightly, you let out a soft sound as his hands reached up and slid your dress from your shoulders, exposing your chest to his sight.

“ _Schön,_ ” he murmured, just before his tongues slipped out again, one sliding over and around your left nipple while the other two slid over the surrounding flesh. You stifled a sound and clenched your hands into his clothing, one against the back of his coat and the other into the arm his uniform’s sleeve.

He showered your tits with attention from his mouth and his hands as you slowly writhed on his lap. Murmured German words of endearment were occasionally muttered as your hands roamed over his head, shoulders and back. Throughout this you gently grinded down against him and felt his arousal as it grew. As always, you hoped you didn’t stain his uniform because you would never be able to explain that to Ainz with a straight face.

“Pandora,” you finally begged, reaching down between your bodies to stroke his hardness, pressing your hand against the clothing in the way.

“ _Liebling_ , I want you too,” he agreed with a strained, breathy voice, also reaching between your bodies to release his erection with practiced movements.

 _’Lord Ainz, please forgive me.’_

He shifted, sitting forward a little more as you raised yourself up on your knees, pulling aside your panties before eagerly sliding your body closer to his. He guided his shaft to your wet entrance and shuddered as the head of it wedged inside. He groaned as the first inch slid in while above him, you moaned and as you felt his hard heat inside you.

“Pandora,” you whimpered, hips stuttering as you panted, face pressed against him.

“Easy,” he breathed, hands coming up to your hips. “There’s no need to rush. I’m not going anywhere…”

You made soft sounds of pleasure as he guided your hips in slow up and down motions, carefully sliding you downwards until he was sheathed to the hilt. Your arms wrapped tightly around his neck as his arms wrapped equally tightly around your waist, holding you close against him. You moaned softly as you felt him pulsing inside you. Trembles ran along your body from the combined sensations down below and that of your naked chest pressing against his uniform.

Pandora’s Actor, feeling her heavenly grip around him (no pun intended) was savoring this moment as he often did at the beginning and end of each time they coupled. He knew it was wrong to do this behind his creator’s back with the sister he held so dear, but Pandora’s Actor loved her, loved Momocha, above all else. The first time she came to him and declared that she wanted him— _him_ and not Demiurge like he had originally thought in despair—the doppelganger knew that he could and would never refuse her.

She was beautiful and right now, unconditionally and without contest, she was _his_. Not her brother’s, not Demiurge’s, but _his_.

“Move your hips,” he whispered, loosened his tight grip on her. He moaned as she started slowly rocking her hips, sliding up and down on his shaft. His tongues came out and slid over any of her flesh they could reach. Languidly, they rocked against each other, lost in the moment that seemed like it would stretch forever.

You knew Ainz was out playing hero and that Albedo was busy with work while the others with rings had no business in the treasury, so you were in no rush. Instead you let the world slip away until it was just you and Pandora’s Actor, the one whose love you did not doubt. As you moved your hips, stroking him against your sensitive flesh, you loosened his uniform a little, messing up his crisp appearance to expose some of his chest to your lips and teeth. You smirked slightly as the feel of your teeth biting at him made the guardian of the treasury groan. Idly, in the back of your mind, you thought you might have a uniform kink. Honestly, it was just _hot_ doing it when he was wearing the majority of his military uniform…

There was no one around, so neither of you felt the need to hold back the sounds that escaped you both as you continued rocking away. Hearing him groan and stutter in German was empowering, and you weren’t ashamed to let him hear how he made you feel, not anymore.

_’When did I become so shameless?’_

Eventually though, as all good things must come to an end, you felt your climax nearing. Moving your hips at a faster, harder pace, you felt Pandora’s Actor begin thrusting up in response. The lewd sounds coming from where your bodies met was erotic in your ears, as were the sounds coming from him. Rocking hard, almost desperately, your hands clenched at his clothes as your orgasm hit, gasping as your body began shaking as you clenched hard around his cock.

Pandora’s Actor let out a muffled gasp as he felt his beloved’s orgasm begin to milk him. Her velvet grip, already comfortably snug, tightened and pulsed, silently imploring him to give her his seed, and, well, who was he to deny her? Thrusting up and pulling her down, he groaned and stopped holding back. His whole body trembled as his shaft twitched hard, spurting his hot release deep inside her. As his seed filled her up, his hips jolted slightly, prompting some to escape from her pussy. However, the majority of it stayed inside where he knew she liked it. Heh, he rather liked that about his beloved.

Your mouth gaped as you felt his warmth rushing inside you in several heavy spurts, too much for your body to contain even with his cock still plugging your entrance. Truth be told, this was one of your favorite parts, this long moment when you could feel his seed inside you. There was something just primitively _satisfying_ about it. Legs and body shaking, sweaty and exhausted, you relaxed against him with a contented sigh, your wings drooping just a bit.

His hands loosely holding her close, Pandora’s Actor leaned back, panting slightly as the afterglow of his own orgasm settled over him. This, _this_ was something worth living for, worth fighting for; his darling in his arms and proof of their union between their bodies… Yes, he would accept any trial to do this again, to be here in this moment with her once more. Happy, he accepted the kiss she placed against the side of his mouth and he nuzzled against her, his hat still on her head.

He would have to pull out of her soon, but for just a moment longer he wanted to stay joined together.

“Momocha… _Ich liebe dich._ ”

A soft laugh and another kiss, a tired but tender reply:

“I love you, too, Pandora’s Actor.”

* * *

_I heard what you said. I’m not the silly romantic you think. I don’t want the heavens or the shooting stars. I don’t want gemstones or gold. I have those things already. I want…a steady hand. A kind soul. I want to fall asleep, and wake, knowing my heart is safe. I want to love, and be loved._

_~Shana Abe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... that happened.
> 
> Sorry, Demiurge. You got most of the pairings, so Pandora's Actor got the first graphic smut. ;)


	2. Sebas Tian

Demiurge left your office and after waiting a few seconds to make sure that he wasn’t coming back, you let out a deep sigh and leaned back in your plush chair. Sebas, ever present and anticipating your needs, set a cup of tea down before you, which you tiredly picked up and leaned forward to drink. It was just the way you liked it, and you hummed appreciatively, letting your eyes slide shut as you decompressed.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like Demiurge. No, quite to opposite, actually.

It was that you wanted to _ravish the fuck out him._

Setting down the half-empty teacup, you put your head in your hands and despaired. Demiurge was Ulbert’s creation and Ulbert had been your friend. Hell, everyone in Nazarick was created by a friend or fellow guild member, so it wouldn’t right of you to take advantage of any of them. You tried so hard not to fall to temptation, and yet… and yet…

You shifted so that you could see Sebas. The butler stood nearby as he so often did, and seemed unmovable and so unflappable. Back in the third month after your arrival in this new world, your pent up lust had made you irritable, frustrated, and—terrifyingly, at least to they who feared losing even the Last One— _distant_. You holed yourself up in your bedroom where no one was permitted to enter, and you only gave your commands through [Message] while ignoring all pleas for you to emerge and show yourself once more. It had been Sebas, in his capacity as Butler, that came to your door and even dared disobey you to enter your chambers. 

(Why no one thought to put _locks_ on the fucking doors was an oversight that was foolish, albeit only in hindsight.)

He didn’t quail in the face of your anger, and he stayed until you finally, ashamedly, told him that you _wanted Demiurge_. You were in actual tears as you told him that you didn’t want to _order_ him to your bed, nor did you want him to know or be told because if he came to you then you would always _wonder_. You didn’t want to taint him with your selfish desires and neither did you want to distract him from his duties which were important, especially in light of the current situation.

Sebas told you that Demiurge, that _anyone_ from Nazarick would be honored to answer a summons to your bedchamber. They were made to serve the Supreme Beings, and she was the last, and they wanted her to stay, thus they would do everything and anything within their power to convince her to do so. You would not be convinced that letting Demiurge know you wanted him would be anything less than a betrayal to both Ulbert as his creator and to your brother as the (former) guild master.

It was then that Sebas offered himself to you. He reasoned that Touch Me would not want you to suffer as you were, and if it was your wish then he himself would never speak a word of the arrangement if you agreed to it. He had knelt then, declaring that watching you suffer and sequester yourself away was unbearable. He pleaded to be allowed to help you, even if you never loved or wanted him the way you seemed to for Demiurge.

That was the beginning of this twisted arrangement where you _used_ Sebas to sate your lust, all without love for him.

Pressing, almost _digging_ your fingers into your scalp, you realized that Sebas was now meeting your gaze.

Your lust was always at its worst after a visit from Demiurge.

 

Sebas once again found himself in Lady Momocha’s bedchambers. The Last Supreme Being was naked before him, the entirety of her womanly flesh revealed for him to see and touch.

(He knows it's not him she wants.)

She walks softly to her bed and crawls atop it as he sheds the last of his clothing, his erection already half-hard. He joins her on her bed and once again she can’t meet his eyes at first. Kneeling before her, he waits until she blinks up at him through long lashes, silent permission in her eyes, because he would never presume to touch her before a signal is given.

His hands reach up to caress her smooth shoulders, those frail curves that tremble under his touch. He doesn’t kiss her because his are not the kisses she wants. However, while he never kisses her lips, he does kiss her skin, first upon her left shoulder and then slowly over to her graceful neck. Her body is already warm from his tame ministrations and she makes the slightest of sighs when he sucks gently at the thin skin of her neck. His hands travel down to her waist where his thumbs softly rub against her stomach.

She lets out the first involuntary sound when he moves down to kiss the flesh of her left breast before gently and briefly biting down. However, when he suddenly moves and latches on to her nipple, engulfing it in his warm mouth, she spasms in his grasp and a soft cry escapes her lips. Lady Momocha limited him in what he could do to her, but giving attention to her generous breasts never failed to elicit reactions from her. 

As his hands assisted him in pleasuring her, her own frail, beautiful hands came up to grab against his body. As much as he relished her touch, Lady Momocha was reluctant to ‘brazenly put her hands all over him’. Truthfully, he would prefer to let her do whatever she desired, but she continued to hold herself back and rarely went further than pressing her hands against his back or grabbing his shoulders. Although, one particularly memorable time, she bashfully reached down to tentatively caress his cock…

 

“S-Sebas, please,” you stammered, body heated and aching with desire.

The butler laid you down, mindful of your wings, and your breath hitched as you once again found yourself beneath his looming stature. Although you should have been used to it by now, you couldn’t help but feel your face grow even warmer as Sebas settled himself between your spread legs. A gasp left your throat and you shuddered as he slid the head of his cock against your moist slit. You closed your eyes and turned your head to the side as he closed your legs together, his erection caught between your thighs and sliding against your wet folds. Your breath hitched slightly every time you felt him stroke your swollen clit.

There was no penetration in these couplings. No, you were saving that for _him_ , for the one you truly wanted but didn’t have the courage to reach for. Instead, in either this position, missionary, or in cowgirl style, the goal was to bring you to climax by rutting in this manner. It served its purpose well enough, and, as with every time before, you found yourself eventually reaching your peak, and you let out a strangled cry as your body arched against Sebas, pulsing with pleasure. The butler thrust his hips a few more times, and you heard his familiar moan before splotches of warmth splattered against your stomach and breasts.

You kept your eyes closed as you slowly drifted down from your post-orgasm bliss. Already you could feel the familiar regret settling over you. It was bad enough that you defiled Sebas by going along with this, but to think that in your mind, through nearly the whole experience, you pictured Demiurge as the one between your legs.

You really were the worst.

_’Please forgive me, Touch Me.’_

 

Sebas tenderly cradled the face of the last remaining Supreme Being as she basked in the after-glow of her orgasm, chest rising and falling with every glorious breath. The warmth against his palm and fingers reassured him that she was _alive_ and _present_. With this, she wouldn’t hide herself away from them, away from everyone. It was one thing to know she was near, but another to _see_ that she was still among them, so this was no hardship to him. 

Rather, Sebas, perhaps futilely, hoped that this could go on forever, that the last Supreme Being would never join together with Demiurge. The Seventh Floor Guardian was a dark creature, one of pure evil who delighted in tormenting humans and every other living creature not of Nazarick. He would _break_ Lady Momocha’s heart, had already come close to doing so through his actions, and yet because she declared it necessary for Nazarick, Demiurge was permitted to continue doing the same things that chipped away at Lady Momocha’s empathetic nature. Those two were at opposite ends of the karma scale, and he could not yet imagine that she would truly be happy with the demon.

Alas, her choice would be her own, as was her right as a Supreme Being and interim guild master.

Lady Momocha’s eyes fluttered open slightly, and Sebas took that as his cue to take a handkerchief from nearby and wipe his seed from her body before tossing it away. She did not make a move to get up, nor did she tell him to go away, so he moved from between her legs to her side, and he felt his heart swell with affection as she cuddled up against his body. One of his arms was used as pillow, and he brought his free hand up to rest against her side.

Neither of them had any need of sleep, but she drifted off all the same, and Sebas patiently waited in the silence, reveling in her existence.

Anything for her was never a chore or a sacrifice too big.

* * *

**The difference between sex and love is that sex relieves tension and love causes it.**

**~Woody Allen**


	3. Demiurge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEP WITH JOY!!
> 
> I probably would if I hadn't had to write this myself. :P

Getting Demiurge into your front room and Coin out of it isn’t difficult. As long as there isn’t anything urgent to do, the demon is more than willing to make time for you, and Coin, as your loyal NPC, only needs to be given a command. Thus, Demiurge had arrived at the time he suggested after you contacted him earlier via [Message]. The loyal and hard-working seventh floor guardian had given you a summarized report of the work he had done, as well as the work that still laid before him (and of course, there was much praise for your brother Ainz sprinkled throughout said report).

You had praised the demon and thanked him for his hard work. When you said he deserved a reward, he demurred, saying that working for the great Supreme Beings was reward enough. You wouldn’t hear of it, though, and soon you were sitting beside him, abandoning the seat you had had across from him. Staring up at him and leaning perhaps too close, you insisted that he deserved a reward.

He politely demurred again, seemingly unruffled by your close proximity, and you wondered if perhaps he just wasn’t interested in women. Then again, you could understand him not being interested in you because as from being a ‘Supreme Being’, you didn’t think there was anything special about yourself. You thought yourself as average. Well, not counting your ridiculously sexual appearance, anyway.

The argument—if it could even be called that—continued for a few minutes before you stopped to pout. Demiurge tried to reassure you that he truly did not want or desire a reward, and you finally blurted out, “But I _want_ to give you something.”

He paused at the sound of your voice and you inwardly cringed at how childish it must have sounded. Instead he all but struck you down with guilt when he mournfully spoke. “Forgive me, Lady Momocha. It seems I have been unforgivably callous in not noticing how much this means to you. It does leave me in somewhat of a dilemma, though. I truly do consider serving the Supreme Beings as a reward in itself, so asking for something more seems… inexcusably selfish.”

You properly sat back, removing yourself mostly from his space but still seated next to him. “No, it’s my fault, Demiurge. When it comes to you, I just seem to make foolish assumptions.”

The demon was quiet before cautiously repeating, “’When it comes to… me’?”

Your head snapped towards him and you frantically waved your hands. “I don’t mean anything by it! It’s just, of my friends’ creations, you’re my favorite, that’s all!”

But that seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the demon seemed overcome. “I am your favorite? Truly?”

Damage control didn’t seem to be effective and the room eventually fell into silence as you stared at nothing with a blushing face. This… wasn’t what you planned. In fact, what had you been thinking? You didn’t even have a real plan in the first place! You just had delusions of seducing Demiurge while deep down you knew that, as usual, you’d just end up wasting his time by making him come to you to given an oral report while you mentally drooled over him and tried to work up the nerve to put the moves on him but always chickened out before even trying.

Well, not today!

You spun your head to face him.

“Can I give you—“

Only to have your voice die when his head turned towards yours.

Looking away again, you heard Demiurge speak. “You can give me anything, even pain, and I will accept it gladly.”

Your heart clenched in your chest at his words. Clasping your hands together nervously, you glanced over at him, away from him, and then back at him where you barely managed to maintain eye contact. Even after finding your voice, you could barely make yourself heard.

“I want… to give you… pleasure.”

 

Lady Momocha’s blush deepened and if it weren’t for that, Demiurge would doubt what he just heard. The second remaining Supreme Being… wanted to give him _pleasure?_

Not daring to dream, Demiurge responded. “Serving both yourself and your honored elder brother Lord Ainz gives me pleasure.”

She shook her head, no longer meeting his gaze. “That’s not… what I mean.”

Inaudibly swallowing, Demiurge hung on her every word.

“I want… I want to… _touch you._ ”

Demiurge is not the swooning type, but at that moment he felt it wouldn’t be an inappropriate response. Raising a slightly shaky hand to adjust his glasses, he said quietly. “I see.”

No, he didn’t see! Surely she didn’t mean what he thought she meant. There must be something he was missing, a cue he overlooked. But what—

Demiurge felt his mind nearly short circuit as Lady Momocha slid off her seat and onto her knees next to him. She leaned forward, gazing up at him with a look he never dared hope would be directed at him by her.

“Demiurge, may I…” Her lips closed and he saw her gulp. His heart pounded in his chest as she spoke again.

“May I suck your cock?”

 

You nearly died of embarrassment after the words left your mouth. Demiurge wasn’t helping, his face inscrutable even as he brought a hand up over his face. Oh, dear god, you’ve just ruined everything. He was going to chastise you, walk out, and then probably go rat you out to Momonga! You were dead, you should just _die_ —

“I am… _unworthy._ ”

Demiurge’s words made your tumult thoughts freeze. The demon continued, voice strained and nearly shaking.

“Lady Momocha, I am not… I am not someone you should lower yourself to service with your precious mouth. I have done _nothing_ to deserve such a priceless action from you.”

“That’s not true!”

You both startle from your loud declaration. You had moved forward, hands now on his leg and breasts pressing against the same limb as you stared up at him beseechingly, trying to make him understand that he was wrong.

“You do more for Nazarick than anyone else! I may not agree with your methods or even like them, but you work hard constantly for the good of this guild. If it weren’t for you, both Ainz and I would be worse off. You…” Your face crumpled as you tried to convey the sincerity of your words “Demiurge, we would be lost without you. Don’t… don’t disregard your contributions like that. Please…”

Breaking your gaze away, you stared down at the pinstripes of his pants. Oh, wow, you’re _this close_ to him…

“Forgive me,” Demiurge pleaded. “It was not my intention to upset you. However… truly, I cannot allow you to sully yourself upon my unworthy self.”

“You’re not unworthy.” You lifted your head and met his eyes, speaking firmly. “You are not unworthy, Demiurge.” Your gaze softened and you felt yourself blushing once more. “Please, I… I want to. I-If you’re willing, then I… _I want to._ ”

 

He felt his heart skip a beat. He gulped before her stare, feeling beneath her even though he was currently positioned above her. How… how could he possibly deny her now?

“I… am willing.”

A smile spread across her face and he felt his shoulders lighten, knowing that despite his misgivings, he must have made the right choice.

( _ignoring the part of him screaming that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t, that he was **stealing** —_)

The world felt unreal as Lady Momocha positioned herself between his legs, her face close to his crotch were his erection was already growing, beginning to tent the material of the outfit Lord Ulbert made especially for him. He twitched as she nuzzled her face against him and he had to swallow a groan at the sensation of her face pressing against him. The blood flowed quicker, and it wasn’t going to be long before he was fully hard. 

Lady Momocha’s hands came up to search for his zipper, and Demiurge assisted by undoing his outer jacket, letting it fall open so that she could see. She forewent undoing his belt buckle and instead unzipped his zipper. Shyly, she slowly slid a hand into the opening and blindly searched around for her prize. He held back a hiss as her fingers and palm slid against his cock. His hands clenched against the couch as she brought him out into full view.

 

Your eyes widened as you took in the first sight of Demiurge’s dick. This was the first real one you had ever seen or touched. Still blushing and feeling the warmth spread to your ears, you gently squeezed his cock and felt your heart race as a soft moan escaped him. Emboldened, you saw forward and licked the blunt heat. Demiurge’s legs twitched and one of his hands came forward to caress the side of your head.

You almost admitted that you had never done this before, but you didn’t want to embarrass yourself further, and besides, he was smart enough to realize it on his. Surely he would catch on that you knew nothing about what you were doing and he would instruct you on how to make him feel better, right?

Carefully, avoiding bringing your teeth into the matter because that’s pretty much the gist of what you knew about what _not_ to do in this situation, you took him into your mouth. Immediately, you moaned at the heat and musk of him. Finally, finally you could sexually touch Demiurge!

With one hand still on him, you began stroking him up and down as you moved your head, slowly taking in more and more of him. You couldn’t and didn’t take his whole length, unwilling to risk gagging, but you felt pleased taking what you could. Above, you could just make out the guardian of the seventh floor quietly panting as you worked your mouth. Glancing up, you saw that Demiurge had a gloved hand over his face. A noticeable flush had spread to even his pointed ears, and you felt pride in the fact that you had done that to him. You made the normally unflappable demon make that expression.

 

Demiurge was dreaming. He had somehow fallen asleep and was dreaming. That’s the only explanation for his current situation. That’s the only way to explain what is happening right now. He is only dreaming that Lady Momocha is willingly fucking her glorious mouth on him.

Of course, the jolts of pleasure shooting up and down his body are constantly throwing that theory out the window.

“My Lady,” he can’t help gasping, the slick heat of her mouth sliding down more than half his length. It takes a truly herculean effort not to thrust his hips into her mouth. No, this is more than he is worthy of and he refuses to ruin the moment by selfishly demanding more.

But oh, what he wouldn’t give to be able to shove his whole length into that warmth!

 

“Lady Momocha, please, I’m, I’m getting close. Y-you must remove your mouth,” Demiurge pleaded, though his tone did nothing to hide his own reluctance at the thought of you pulling away. His gloved fingers stroked against your scalp, his hands trying to gently lead you off him.

You seriously considered the idea of sucking him to completion anyway, but you didn’t think you could handle semen in your mouth, not even his, at least, not right now. So, with a gasp of air, you pulled your wet mouth away from his swollen cock, panting as a slight keening noise escaped the demon as the air hit him. You hear Demiurge’s voice and you know that this isn’t enough, but what else can you do? You don’t have the confidence or experience to deep-throat him…

It hits you then, that there is another way you can envelop his whole length without choking or penetration. Removing your mouth from him—and earning a needy stare in return—you reached up behind your neck where the upper part of your current dress is held up by a clasp. Daring to show your flesh, you undo said clasp and with it undone, the upper half of your dress falls away, revealing your breasts in their full glory.

Demiurge’s hands twitch and lift slightly, as though he were going to touch them, but you felt your stomach fall in disappointment as he returned them to where they were. However, the sting didn’t last long, not with how his eyes were locked on your chest. His cock twitched and you took that as your cue to do what you had planned. 

Taking your hefty tits in hand, you parted them only to close them around his hard flesh. He keened at the action and then half-gasped as you started moving, tit-fucking him in in all your amateurish experience. You were sorry you didn’t know how to do it better, but he wasn’t complaining, so it must be at least okay, right? Licking your lips, you shoved away your unease and tried to act with more confidence than you felt. 

“Lady Momocha.”

You paused and looked up at Demiurge. The demon took your hands and moved them, and you felt humiliation begin to make your stomach tighten. This was sharply blown away as Demiurge took your tits in his hands and parted them, allowing air to hit his cock. The seventh floor guardian leaned down and opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang out.

You shuddered with closed eyes, whimpering softly as hot saliva dribbled down between your tits.

“Ooh, _god_ , Demiurge…!”

 

Breathing hard, Demiurge sat back up again and carefully clamped Lady Momocha’s breasts together, squeezing his cock between the soft flesh of her mounds. He groaned again and her hands came up to take the task from him. When he began thrusting his hips in addition to her motions and wasn’t reprimanded for it, he dared to take more and kept it up, kept thrusting where he should have remained still. However, in the face of her great generosity, he couldn’t help but take more.

It was probably for the best that she wasn’t using her mouth anymore. That final bit even he didn’t dare take, didn’t dare to fill her stomach with his seed ( _but he imagined it anyway, imagined releasing into her mouth to have her swallow what she could while the rest escaped to slide free from her lips_ ).

Sweat dripped down his temples and he leaned his head back as he felt his finish arrive. With a muted groan, his hips jerked as he released between her breasts.

 

Demiurge’s hands suddenly clamped down on your shoulders and he let out a soft groan as his hips jerked, his cock thrusting several times between your soft flesh. You twitched and gasped as a warm liquid suddenly shot from the head of his erection, the substance smearing against your skin and quickly filling the tight space where you enveloped him. You moaned as you felt his flesh throbbing and twitching, the movements almost overwhelming even as you valiantly kept your tits pressed together.

Looking down, you saw a hint of white begin seeping out from the valley of flesh on your chest and your face, already very warm, heated even more as you realized that that was _Demiurge’s cum_. Almost unaware of the action, you rubbed your thighs together, wanting more than you had already taken.

 

The fog over his mind had barely begun to settle when Demiurge realized his hands were still clamped onto Lady Momocha’s shoulders. Worse, his unworthy essence had stained her sacred body! He made to speak but found himself struck speechless when the Supreme Being lifted her gaze upon him and softly lamented.

“You have no idea _how much_ I want you.”

An image struck him, of him between her legs and their bodies united, and he felt his breath stolen away as his heart briefly tightened. _She wanted him_ , and that knowledge was all it took for the last of his restraint to snap.

In swift, smooth motions, he is standing with her in his arms and on his way to her bedchambers. She made a noise of surprise but didn’t try to escape from him. He can’t make himself speak even after he has kicked the door closed behind him. He places her on her bed and begins undressing before words can finally break free.

“I’ll stop if you ask me to,” he said, fingers already undoing his tie and tossing it away. He felt his face flex in despair as he promised, repeating hoarsely, “I’ll stop if you ask me to.”

She said nothing and only stared up at him with wide eyes. He continued shedding his clothes until at last he was naked. His pride swelled as Lady Momocha’s eyes seemed to devour him. Lord Ulbert made him and it seemed Lady Momocha found nothing wanting.

He put one knee upon her bed and paused, keeping eye contact as he waited for her permission. He was rewarded with outstretched arms and an eager plea.

“Demiurge, _please_.”

Wasting no time, he eagerly crawled over to her and helped her slide off the rest of her dress. Tossing it off the bed, he paused for a moment to admire her panties, the last barrier between himself and her. Carefully, he slid two fingers under either side and slowly pulled them down as she lifted her hips to allow this. Fully sliding them off, he brought them to his face and sniffed, smelling her arousal on them. She made a protesting noise and he tossed them aside, making a mental note to take them later. 

He stroked his hand up one smooth thigh, eyes trailing from her toes up to her face. Eying her lips, Demiurge couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Lowering his head, he dared to press his lips against hers and emotion flooded him as he felt her respond, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Heart beating faster, he broke the kiss to meet her gaze.

Again those words, softer but no less pleading.

“Demiurge, please…”

“Yes,” he whispered back, a thousand meanings condensed into his reply.

Breaking his gaze for a short while, Demiurge slowly spread her legs, viewing the moment almost as though a sacred ceremony. She was revealed in full to him then, smooth and hairless, with perfectly shaped labia slightly parted and glistening with proof of her arousal. Had merely servicing him truly brought her this much pleasure? His blood sang with joy.

Shifting closer, Demiurge felt his cock make first contact, sliding against Lady Momocha’s slick slit. They both let out soft sounds at the touch, the prelude of what was to come. Taking himself in hand, Demiurge lead the blunt head of his length to her entrance and the contact nearly made him whine with sheer desire. Soon, soon…! Removing his hand and moving his hips, Demiurge found that he could not press inside the Supreme Being and instead slipped forward, sliding against her.

She keened and her legs on either side of him rubbed slightly along his skin. “Don’t tease, Demiurge. Please. I-I’ve been waiting _so long_ …!”

He had failed her then, if he kept her waiting for untold time. Determined to right his wrong, he took himself in hand again and wriggled the head of his cock until at least it made its way inside. He sighed at the exquisite pressure squeezing his flesh. She was so very warm.

 

You couldn’t help the sounds escaping you as Demiurge slowly penetrated you in careful back and forth motions. There was a twinge as your hymen broke before the spear of his flesh, but it was quickly forgotten as more of him slid in, spreading you in a way you had never experienced before, not even in the real world. Your mouth gaped as you felt him enter you fully, sheathed from tip to hilt in your clenching cunt.

“Lady Momocha.”

You opened your eyes at the strained sound of Demiurge’s voice, and you felt your breath leave you a second time at the sight of a tear sliding down his face. You loosened your hands from where they crumpled the bedsheet and you held your arms out to him. The demon was quick to bend closer, entering your embrace with ease, and you kissed him a second time.

Tears of your own welled up and escaped, sliding down the sides of your face as your heart swelled with emotion for the man in your arms. When the kiss broke, despite his glasses still being in the way, you could see his glittering diamond eyes.

“I love you, my Lady.”

You laughed wetly, pulling him back down in a hug.

 

“And I, you.”

Demiurge could not stop his hips from thrusting at her words even if his life had depended on it. A pleasured gasp let him know she was ready, and he began swaying his hips, languidly rocking them into her. She sighed softly and met his gaze again, their forehead gently pressed together as he made love to her. The frantic passion that brought them to this moment melted before their confessions, leaving room only for their love.

He brought his hands up and intertwined them with hers, careful not to dig his claws into the smooth skin on the back of her hands. She smiled back at him, moving her hips to meet his. He reflected her smile back at her, quietly reveling in this moment that was theirs.

When Lord Ulbert left with the intention of never returning, Demiurge had clung to the hope that Lord Momonga and Lady Momocha would stay forever. Somehow, he could never bring himself to speak with Lady Momocha, even with all the hours she spent on his floor, but since coming to this new world, all barriers seemed to be broken, and at last even this one had given way. 

He could speak with her at long last, and delight in having her reply directly to something he said. He could touch her. He could caress her skin, press his lips against hers, and even unite their bodies.

For whatever reason, he was lucky enough to have her love him, and he loved her, she who stayed. He would serve her honored brother with every fiber of his being, but his true affection was hers and hers alone.

Burying his head next to hers, Demiurge increased the pace and power of his thrusts, unable to hold himself back any longer.

 

You squealed as Demiurge’s movements increased the pleasure you received. His hands slipped away from yours to hold your body close to his, and yours were quick to wrap around his back. The sound of hips slapping against yours mixed with the sounds coming from your mouth and also with the intoxicating grunts from Demiurge.

The stroking of his cock was going to make you insane!

“Demiurge!”

You didn’t think it was possible, but he held you tighter than before. You dug your nails into his back, unaware that you were doing so, and you felt your whole body beginning to clench. You were close, so close, just a little more—!

 

Demiurge nearly lost his mind as he felt Lady Momocha’s climax. She tightened further around his length, pulsing powerfully, her body silently demanding that he give her his seed. She cried out, arms and whole body shaking. Her voice was louder in one ear that other, music incomparable to anything else. Her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest and he could feel her hard nipples rubbing against him, contrasted by the soft flesh around them.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and he couldn’t stop even if Lord Ainz walked in at the very moment.

Nearly roaring, the passion that had briefly cooled flared into a blaze once more, and Demiurge rocked his hips hard, feeling himself fall over the edge. His orgasm hit him in a powerful surge, and his seed shot out in several thick spurts, rushing into Lady Momocha were it might make new life, a possible heir to the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Lady Momocha moaned softly as his warmth shot into her, the first load of what he dearly hoped would be many.

They stayed like that for a time, perhaps longer than he should have dared, and then, reluctantly, he slowly pulled out. At his exit, he felt his pride stroked by the whine that left her lips. Carefully lifting himself up, her arms fell away from him and he gazed down at a sight he never wanted to forget.

Lady Momocha, a Supreme Being and one of only two who stayed, laid breathless and claimed. He watched with riveted eyes as his white essence seeped out of her entrance and slowly dripped down to stain the bedsheets. The flush of her skin, the sweat shimmering over the whole of her body… _he did that_.

 

You laughed softly as Demiurge’s tail waved behind him, making you think of a happy dog wagging its tail. Lifting an arm towards him, he responded just as you hoped, and once more you kissed the guardian of the seventh floor, Ulbert’s NPC, and the only man you had ever had sex with.

Even if it would upset Momonga, as long as Demiurge was willing, you wanted to do this again and again.

Breaking away and still panting from breathlessness, you asked, “Can we do this again?”

The smile that broke over his face filled you with hope, as did his eager reply.

“Of course, my love.”

* * *

**You are, and always have been, my dream.**

**~Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when this happened/happens, but you're still the angel Momocha. Yay.
> 
> So that's, what, the main three done? Should there be aged-up Mare? Weird Cocytus shenanigans? MORE PANDORA'S ACTOR???
> 
> There's gonna be more Pandora's Actor. Also more Sebas. And more Demiurge.
> 
> ...You get the idea.


End file.
